


Short-Circuit

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: The mission didn't go as planned.





	Short-Circuit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Victor Stone "Breakdown."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Oct. 18th, 2008.

Victor enjoyed working with Oliver and the guys in the Justice League. He liked that he was fighting for the powers of good, and also bringing down the bad. And the guys were a lot of fun most of the time, even when Oliver was on his high horse and Bart didn’t stop zipping around.

But what he truly found most satisfying was that even with his mechanical body, he wasn’t a freak. He was an asset. His cybernetic nervous system wasn’t a power per se, but it proved more useful than talking to fish, or whatever it was AC did when they weren’t saving the world. The team needed Victor’s skills and his robotic body.

And he was happy to provide them.

Except, of course, when he short-circuited while trying to hack into a security system. Fortunately the system frying itself unlocked the door, but it also froze him in place and resulted in Bart having to carry him away from the facility they were infiltrating.

And now Victor sat in Oliver’s living room, chest and arm panels open while the archer picked at him with tools, trying to find the broken circuits. Oliver sort of knew what he was doing, and Chloe was there to help him, and provide some testosterone-free scenery, but Victor was still worried about getting fixed.

He’d like to move on his own sometime soon.

They’d fix him sooner or later. He just had to fret about sitting there totally exposed. He’d grown used to his body, with its circuits, wires, oil inside of his human skin, but that didn’t mean he liked to show this much of himself to other people. At least he had the panels for maintenance. Regular people could only wish for such easy access to their insides. And he didn’t have to be anesthetized against the screwdriver Oliver was currently using in his chest.

Then AC came back from his third shower of the night, chest glistening as he continued to dry himself off. Did he _ever_ wear a shirt? He came over to watch, until Chloe told him to get out of her light so she could see the brachial circuit she was trying to repair. AC turned his eyes back to Victor, and he could feel some snark coming his way. “And you have a problem when I just don’t have a _shirt_ on.”

“Ha ha. At least I got us into the place. And I kept my pants on.”

“I swim faster without them! And it’s not my fault my costume snagged on a nail under the facility’s dock.”

So the mission didn’t go exactly as planned. They had a naked Aquaman fighting for them, and a frozen Cyborg. But the group was successful anyway.

If only Oliver and Chloe could fix him soon, everything would be okay. He could move again, work again, and pretend that everything about him was normal. Or at least as normal as it got when you were part machine and you hung out with crime fighters with superpowers. ...And Oliver.

And if the fixing took awhile, he’d have time to plan a tear-resistant fabric for their costumes so they wouldn’t have more naked accidents.

People would start talking. He didn’t need to be a cyborg _and_ suspected of gay orgies with his comrades.

They needed more women working with them.


End file.
